


3 Years and Many More

by kozumeken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeken/pseuds/kozumeken
Summary: just some kenma reminiscing about his past and future with shouyo :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	3 Years and Many More

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on here, i have no idea how to write on ao3, and this is my first fic since i was 12 so i apologize if it's shitty af
> 
> kenhina for your troubles <3

* * *

Kenma wasn't good with feelings, most people knew that. He preferred to work alone, eat alone, be alone. Not too alone because sometimes the lonely nights became too much for him as he stared at his ceiling. Sometimes the running thoughts in his head got to him as a sudden emptiness striked his chest, making him gasp for air. And the lonely nights where he'd stay awake because he couldn't sleep, the occasional clicking of his game buttons and his ragged breathing, sometimes he wanted nothing more than for someone to be with him. But why would anyone want to be with him? He wasn't interesting nor did he have any redeeming qualities, and maybe he was just being too hard on himself but never did he think someone would like at him like he was the world. Like he was someone's world, never did he think someone's eyes could show so much; so much affection. Those were his eyes, the love of his life, those chocolate eyes that always were honest with him, those eyes he could stare into with no fear at all. Those forgiving eyes, gentle but strong, those eyes that showed so much determination in them. The eyes he fell in love with, the man he fell in love with. 

His chest ached and he didn't know whether it was fear or love, he knew that he had never felt something like it before. Sure, he loved his family, he loved his best friend, he loved his friends that he somehow managed to make. But this was different, a kind of unknown different he didn't want to discover on his own. He found himself yearning for more of the feeling, like a sudden addiction coursing through his veins, like a necessity to keep him breathing. He hated and loved this feeling, he'd be willing to sacrifice anything for it, even his games.

* * *

So when Hinata spoke to him with all the happiness in the world, maybe his heart fluttered just a little. And when he took his hand to show him the place he lived, the place he was so proud of living, maybe he felt a little tingle. He couldn't deny how he missed him when he had to go, but that hug seemed to last forever, and it was warm. He didn't need to feel lonely because somehow the tangerine haired teen was still with him, somehow he felt happy and soon he'd see him again and he'd be around him again, he'd get to see the smile on his face when he did a good receive or spike the ball across the other side. He'd be okay.

It wasn't a surprise when the pair got together, maybe for a few but a lot saw it coming. Now Kenma got to hold his hand, and kiss his lips, and run his fingers through that floof of a head. It was all his and he didn't want to share because Hinata had chose him and that made his heart pound against his chest, it made him feel so good, he felt so good. When Hinata would climb in bed for their many sleepovers, he couldn't help but smile, something he rarely did. When he'd snuggle against his chest and sigh, finally tuckering himself out. A sleepy Hinata was one of the best things he could witness and he was so happy he was one of the people who could. 

* * *

Time flew and soon Hinata was a pro athlete, and Kenma had a lot of things going on. The stress built up a lot of the time, more often then he'd like it to. But Hinata was always there, with cuddles and apple pie. And he may be sweaty and gross, and Kenma hated how his skin stuck to him like glue and he complained until the other took a shower. He loved him regardless and they'd cuddle for hours after Kenma's streams, mostly done for charity and boy was he rich. He tended to spoil his boyfriend which Hinata hated, and tried to one up him with gifts all the time. One thing Hinata didn't see coming was the gift that would win the battle.

It was a surprise really, when Kenma got on one knee, box with a ring inside. They were on a date, it was autumn, the leaves were especially orange. The chills of the autumn air sent shivers down Kenma's spine but he didn't mind. He was dressed warmly and Hinata was too, despite the many whines he received. How he wasn't cold, he didn't need a scarf, stuff like that. Kenma shook his head, blowing air onto his hands so they stayed warm, Hinata wasn't facing him and this was the perfect opportunity. His heart pounded, like it was about to pounce out of his chest, he was nervous, extremely nervous. Sure, they were adults and knew how to cope well and they had their own home with plants as their children. And yeah they giggled over stupid shit which adults shouldn't even be laughing over but who the fuck cared what others thought? Kenma sure didn't.

“ Shou.. ” He gulped, fiddling with the hem of his coat especially made for the autumn season. His cat like eyes darted from the ground to the other, he tried to remain stoic but one of the things about spending time with the person you loved so much was that they could instantly tell what was wrong with you, luckily for him, Hinata was a bit of a dummy.

“ Yeah, Kenma? ” He turned around in all his glory, that bright sunshine smile planted on his face as he stepped closer, his hands behind his back as he tilted his head. “ Something wrong? ”

Kenma took a deep breath and took the box out of his pocket, kneeling down in front of the other. His nose was a bit red and his cheeks were dusted with pink as he opened the box and looked at Hinata. “ So, uh, shit, y'know, I'm not good with words but.. you make me really happy and it's really such a blessing to wake up to you everyday and all your kisses and you just make me feel really amazing. And I'm kind of tired of you being my boyfriend so.. be my husband instead? ” It was the cheesiest shit that could've ever came out of his mouth but when he was tackled to the ground and smothered with kisses, he knew Hinata understood and was full of joy. And then he got a yes and he practically melted in his fiancé's arms. Despite the leaves that fell and the wind that blew through his hair, he felt warm.

* * *

It didn't come as a surprise when close friends were invited to the wedding and invites were sent through the mail, despite how outdated that was. The wedding came and went and a ring now both on their fingers, Kenma felt a lot of possessiveness towards Shouyo now. It wasn't new, he loved his husband very much and despite the stupid quarrels they had, about things from who got the last chip or if they should get a cat or not; he knew that Shouyo loved him and he loved him back.

So, when he was alone at night, sometimes the running thoughts in his head got to him as a sudden emptiness striked his chest, making him gasp for air. And the lonely nights where he'd stay awake because he couldn't sleep, the occasional clicking of his game buttons and his ragged breathing, sometimes he wanted nothing more than for someone to be with him. He now had someone with him, who held him while he cried and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. A person who listened to his ugly ragged sobs and let his shirt get soaked as he did. A person who wiped his tears and somehow still told him how beautiful he was. A person who took his game away from him and used himself as a substitute, a person who knew that when Kenma got silent, he was simply overwhelmed. A person who knew Kenma inside and out, and it wasn't new, he loved Kenma, would do anything for him.

Kenma finally knew he wasn't alone, because his husband was still here with him and he wouldn't be going anywhere. He believed that, he could trust that. 3 years and many more, the one he adored the most, he'd be okay, because Shouyo was right here, he was right here and he wasn't going anywhere. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, lol, this was pretty bad but if anyone takes their time to read this, thank you :)


End file.
